User blog:UnibrowGamer/My Season 4 Predictions
This is my prediction for season 4, and I based the starting dates on a comment that Mind made, which I thought was an appropirate starting time. Fell free to critic 1. Vader Vs Hitler 4: Anakin Vs Young Hitler OR Beiber Vs Beethoven 2 Reason: A sequel to start the season is manditory now Date: September 29th Cast: : Anakin: Peter : Young Hitler: Lloyd : Beiber: Bart Baker : Beethoven: Peter 2. Walt Disney Vs Jim Henson Reason: An anticipated battle at the beginning will build hype for the rest of the season Date: October 13th Cast: : Walt Disney: Dante : Jim Henson: Peter 3. Jack the Ripper Vs Hannibal Lecter Reason: Halloween Battle Date: October 27th Cast: : Jack the Ripper: Lloyd : Hannibal Lecter: Peter 4. Winston Chruchill Vs Franklin Delanor Roosevelt Reason: Veterans Day Battle Date: November 10th Cast: : Winston Churchill: DanBull : FDR: Peter 5. Beatles Vs One Direction OR Peter Vs Lloyd 2 Reason: 50th ERB, celebrate the first and last of season 1 Date November 24th Cast: : 1D: ? : Beatles: ? : Peter: Peter : Lloyd: Lloyd 2 MONTH BREAK BECAUSE THE DESERVE IT 6. Romeo and Juliet Vs Bonnie and Clyde Reason: Valentine's Day Battle Date: February 9th Cast: : Romeo: Yogscast Strippin : Juliet: Dodger/Presshearttocontinue : Bonnie: Josie Alqhuist : Clyde: Lloyd 7. John F. Kennedy Vs Julius Caesar Reason: Presidents Day Battle Date: February 23rd Cast: : JFK: Peter : Caesar: Tobuscus 8. King Tut Vs Montezuma (or someone else) Reason: Some battles don't need a reason Date: March 9th Cast: : King Tut: ? : Montezuma: Dante 9. Bach Vs Tupac Reason: Needed to go somewhere Date: March 23rd Cast: : Bach: Lloyd : Tupac: DeStorm 10. Confucius, Buddha, Sun Tzu Vs Nietzche, Plato, Aristotle Reason: An epic finisher to get people hyped for the last third of battles Date: April 6th Cast: : Confucius: Dumbfoundead : Buddha: Lloyd : Sun Tzu: Ryan Higa : Nietzche: Peter : Plato: Link : Aristotle: Rhett 3 MONTH BREAK TO HARNESS THEIR EPIC RAP ENERGY SO THEY CAN FINISH THE SEASON WITH A BANG 11. Bruce Banner Vs Dr Jekyll Reason: It just seems like a "starter" battle Date: July 13th Cast: : Bruce Banner: Zach Sherwin : Hulk: Lloyd : Dr. Jekyll: Watsky : Mr. Hyde: Peter 12. Alexander Graham Bell Vs Mark Zukerberg Reason: A battle that was a favorite on the wiki, could a special wiki suggested battle Date: July 27th Cast: : Graham Bell: Lloyd : Mark Zukerberg: Bo Burnham 13. Lewis and Clark Vs Bill and Ted: Reason: It needs to be somewhere Date: August 10th Cast: : Lewis and Clark: Fine Bros : Bill and Ted: Smosh 14. Wolverine Vs Freddy Krueger Reason: It puts space inbetween marvel characters, and is still going to be epic Date: August 24th Cast: : Wolverine: Lloyd : Freddy Krueger: Peter 15. Ghostbusters Vs Mythbusters Reason: Is there any more epic finisher Date: September 7th Cast: : Mythbusters: Peter and Lloyd : Ghostbusters: Will, Phil, Joe and Matt of SourceFed : MarshmallowMan: Steve of SourceFed Category:Blog posts